


The Taste of a Killer

by mindmeetspaper



Category: Death Note
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Psychoanalysis, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindmeetspaper/pseuds/mindmeetspaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a strange sensation, tasting the lips of a killer. OneShot. L/Raito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of a Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note. I do, however, own all thirteen volumes of the manga in English, two light novels, and a _very_ nifty art book!

# The Taste of a Killer

It is a strange sensation, tasting the lips of a killer.

_Erratic._

The force by which he finds himself being thrown against the wall, his lips savagely attacked, all but devoured, only to find his own lips responding viciously, hungrily…desperately. 

_Corrupt._

The searing pressure of their lips pressing, sucking, nipping, determined to not be overcome by the other, though the idea of being overcome was not entirely unwelcome.

_Tempting._

Tongues brush against each other slowly, smoothly, enticing…gaining momentum, picking up speed, plunging deeper and deeper into each other’s hot, panting mouthes. His senses awakened, overcome by the incredible feelings of the other man’s touch induces.

_Intoxicating._

Spidery fingers stroke the back of his neck, sending wicked shivers crawling down his spin, as gained lips part to form whispers that bathe his ear in unholy warmth that should not feel this good…

_“Ryuuzaki.”_

It doesn’t matter that Ryuuzaki isn’t his birth name or that the person nipping at his ear and repeating the name is a man. The way that trivial name is making his mind whirl and body ache as he moves forward to press his body against his sworn enemy is all that matters. He finds himself wanting nothing more than to hear that name whispered in his ear with that exquisite voice, again and again and again.

_Bewitching._

His wiry hands reach up to stroke his adversary’s amber hair, silky and startlingly soft. His fingers relish in the sensation, overwhelmed by the sensation of heated lips and that wicked tongue ravishing the pale, sensitive skin of his neck. Sirens blare in his calculated mind; a red alert. What they are doing is entirely wrong and extremely dangerous…and yet that only makes him crave it more.

_Rash._

His breath catches as he is pressed further up against the wall so that his toes barely touch the floor. The villain grinds his hips hard against his own, eliciting a gasp of pleasure. It is incredible, the way his foe can endure such thrilling emotions within him. _Perhaps he really is God_ , he muses for a moment before those delicious lips meet his once more and his thoughts lose all coherencies, meshing into the sole existence with the ability to utterly consume his body, mind and soul.

His infatuation.

His obsession.

His addiction.

His purpose.

His life.

Raito.

_**Kira.** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, there you have it- my first and last Death Note fic I wrote (in 2007)! I originally posted this on FF.net when it was THE fan fiction website to write for. It's very short, I know, with absolutely no plot. I guess you could consider this a drabble if you want. In any case, I just really wanted to embrace my obsessive inner L/Raito fangirl and write _something_ involving the two of them, even if it was short and sketchy with no real point.  
>  Ah, I was a perverted little girl...  
> Original post on FF.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3319365/1/The-Taste-of-a-Killer


End file.
